Dwight's revenge
by fortunecookie636
Summary: the day that Dwight finally got his revenge...


The Office: Dwight's plan

Intro:

"See me and Pam has started this trend kina thing were once in a while we stick Dwight's calculator in a plate of green jello. So today we thought it would be kinda funny to put pretty much everything on his desk including his bobble head into plates of green jello. And trust me it took a long time but in the end I think it'll be worth it."

It was a cold winter morning in the city of Scranton. Dwight walks into Dunder Mifflin. He sits down at his desk and realizes everything on his desk was in plates of green jello. "Alright who did this?"

Jim smirks on the side.

"It was you wasn't it" pointing to Jim

"What no way I would never do that to you Dwight."

"Okay then I'm going to find out who did this and there going to get a good beating from me." Dwight walks away

Next morning…

"Hey what's up Dwight," says Jim

"Hello Jim" replies Dwight giving Jim his evil kind of glare

"I have something to tell you Jim"

"Let me guess, you're a Martian from space that's going to destroy us all"

"What no!"

"Seriously man because I really thought you had this kind of Martian look or like something from outer space."

"No, dam' it, God just listen to me will you cause you never no what I might say to you/"

"So what is it Dwight, are you dieing!" Jim said in a sarcastic voice.

"NO! You might not believe this but um... I have uh what do you call it oh! A special ability."

"So you are a Martian."

"UGHHH NOOOOOOO I AM NOT A MARTIAN JIM!" said Dwight in a frustrated way.

"But you just said you had special powers."

"Well it doesn't mean I'M A MARTIAN."

"Okay"

"God get it right" murmurs Dwight on the side

"So what did you mean by special powers?"

"Well lately I've been able to do things, things that seem un-human-like put it that way."

"So…?"

"I can read mines and…"

"And what"

"I have super strength." Whispered Dwight.

"Okay then what am I thinking of right now?"

"You're thinking of getting a cup of coffee" said Dwight thinking and concentrating very hard

"No"

"You are thinking of asking Pam out"

"NO Dwight wrong you cant read minds face it"

"Well I still have super strength"

"Okay then, let's test that power shall we. Go and lift up Stanley."

"With or without him sitting on his chair?"

"With"

"Okay then"

Then Dwight walks over to Stanley's table, bends down and starts to attempt to lift Stanley up. Grunting and moaning and starting to break sweat Dwight did not successfully lift up Stanley. While Dwight is putting 150 into proving that he has super strength to Jim, Jim is laughing on the side his back turned away from Dwight.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Stanley in a very angry tone

"I'm trying to prove to Jim that I have super strength"

"Well you sure ain't super strong." Said Stanley looking at Dwight like he hated him

Dwight walks back over to Jim, while Jim has this smirk on his face he then looks away to Pam at the reception desk and gives her this amused look.

"I have failed; I guess I don't have any super powers." Said Dwight in an upset way

"Dwight its okay if don't were normal here"

"Well I guess."

Dwight then leaves the office going somewhere where no one knows were he is.

The next morning Jim notices that Dwight is not wear he usually is sitting across from him. Where could Dwight be he asks himself? After he puts his stuff down he goes over and talked to Pam.

"So do you know where Dwight is?"

"He called this morning said he was going to come late I think, I couldn't really hear him and didn't say anything else."

"Well that's weird Dwight usually never misses work, he take work very seriously."

"I think after yesterday's super powers thing Dwight's upset"

"You're kidding Pam, Dwight upset never would happen, because it's Dwight"

"Yeah your right Dwight will be fine, I'm gonna go back to work now."

Jim walks back to his desk with a bit of a worried look on his face. Then in walks Dwight.

"Dwight! How are you man?"

"Fine thank you" said Dwight

"Cool"

"Beware Jim beware" said Dwight in an ere way

"Okay thanks for the tip" said Jim in a confused way

In the afternoon Jim goes down to his car to get something out of it.

"What where's my car, WHO JACKED MY CAR!!!!!???"

He runs back up to the office as if he was going to kill someone.

"WHOOOOO STOLEE MY CAR, does anyone have even the slightest clue who took it"

"I do" said Dwight standing up

"Why did you steal my car are u metal, retarded, CRAZZYYY?"

"NO, I just did it for the fun of it"

"fun, FUN how is it fun" said Jim in a very angry, loud voice

"Well seeing as you always get a kick out of pranking me, I thought I would be fun to do the same to you."

"But Dwight that's my car"

"Yes I know," cutting him half way through his sentence "Its in a safe place and before you solve the puzzle and only if you solve my puzzle you will get your car back that is all."

Dwight walks out of the office and leaves Jim in his confusion and frustration.

"What the hell am I supposed to do," as he sits back down at his desk and on his desk was a note left by Dwight

**COME TO THE BARN **

**Dwight schrewt**

Jim runs out the door but then realizes he doesn't have a carhe runs out onto the street to catch a taxi. On the way to the barn Jim kept on thinking what he was supposed to do. He then gave up and just decided to apologize. With Dwight's not so smart mind it might be just what he wants. When Jim got to the barn he felt this kinda feeling that he was into some deep trouble with Dwight because you never no what Dwight might do. As he approached the door he felt more scared every step.

Creakkkkk

"Dwight are you in here, DWIGHT! Dwight"

"I'm right here" said Dwight right behind him

"God Dwight you scared the crap out of me"

"Have you thought about my puzzle?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry Dwight for always playing jokes on you, I really am sorry, will you forgive me?"

"Apology accepted, if you eat this cockroach?"

"EW Dwight that's just gross"

"Sorry just wanted to see if you would actually do it"

"Lets just go Dwight" putting his hand around his shoulder and walking out of the barn into the setting sun

"So where is my car Dwight?"

"Ah let's talk about that later"


End file.
